BBO:Blaster Blade Online-Book 1-Hylean Visitors
by ShadowVexxus
Summary: This is book one in my series of Sword Art Online and Video Game crossovers. In later books, it will include other games with Zelda. A portal trapped Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf in BBO, and the Triforce has spread. Now, Kirito must help Zelda and Link gather the Triforce pieces and stop Ganondorf from using the T. O. P. and becoming Ganon! Only short original, longer in later books
1. Chapter 1-Opening

Link's sword clattered to the ground.  
He was battling Ganon, the King of Evil.  
He was badly injured.  
He was losing.  
And Ganon was headed right towards him.

Kirito jumped off the small ledge. He was playing BBO (Blaster Blade Online), where users could use guns or swords - even both in one weapon!  
Suddenly, out of the ground burst a gigantic Blastaur - The Cyborg Minotaur - that wanted to fight. Kirito pulled out his two new swords, Light Strike and Chasing Shadows. Blade clashes with blade as spectators gathered around.  
Kirito did a BBO exclusive ability : Blade Forge. He clashed his blades together and a bright light flashed, followed by darkness and a mixture of the two. When the rising dust cleared, a single blade rested in Kirito's palm: Light's Shadow.  
He took the sword and brought it down on the creatures skull. A blast engulfed him, and he took the reward. But a strange item was in the list. Triforce Gem. . . what? He thought.  
He pulled out the gem. It had a triple triangle design wit undecipherable writing. Asuna, who had just got there, came over.  
Just then, a light engulfed the surrounding area.

Link was barely holding his own. "Zelda! He's too strong!"  
Suddenly, Ganon threw him to the side and grabbed Zelda's arm. Just then, a bright flash engulfed them.  
Link opened his eyes. He was in a small meadow. We looked around and saw many people who had swords and strange weapons.  
As he looked around, the Triforce of Courage glowed, and seperated from him. The Triforces of Power and Wisdom floated overhead. They all flew in different directions. "NO!" Ganon (Or GanonDORF now) yelled. "I have to get them!"  
"Link, we can't let him get the Triforce pieces!" said Zelda.  
Ganondorf rushed into the woods and a spiky haired boy with twin swords looked him in the eye.  
"Who are you, and how did you get here?" said Kirito.


	2. Chapter 2-Emerge

**Note: Sorry these are so short! This is just an intro book! The third chapter will mark the end, and Ill begin Book 2: Key of Destiny. Also, I know this took a while, Ive been REALLY busy!**

"So let me get this straight," Kirito said. "Your from a kingdom of elf eared people, who worship a golden triangle made of smaller triangles. This was given to you by three solid gold goddesses that created the very world you stand on. And a portal brought you to our world and trapped you here."  
"That sound about right," Link responded. "The Triforce is spread around your realm, and we need to retrieve it before the Dark Lord Ganondorf can."  
"Alright," Said Kirito. "We need to modernize you. Hold on. Maybe we can program you out of the game."  
Kirito and Asuna both logged out.

Kazuto woke up in his bedroom. Asuna sat on his recliner, just waking up. They nodded at each other, and ran to the laptop. Lines and lines of text flew across the screen. With recent modifications to his 3D printer, he was able to program it to bring Zelda and Link from the game. Suddenly, the 3D printer became rigid. A second later, Zelda and Link,along with modernize clothing and understanding of the world Link looked around impressed with the small home. "Hey," said Asuna. "Is that a satellite?"  
The approaching fireball smashed into the building below. "Oh boy," said Kazuto.  
The group made their way to the flames springing up around the building. There, citizens were frantically running to escape the burning. "Why is this happening?" yelled Kazuto. Link checked the satellite. A small monitor showed the website for BBO. Suddenly, green pixels erupted from the machine. "Someone in the game is interfering!" he responded. Zelda quickly glanced at him. "You don't think. . . ?" she said. Suddenly it dawned on Link. A loud cackling came from inside the storm of pixels. A group of Bokoblins, Moblins, Skulltullas, and Deku Scrubs burst out. The three Triforces flew out and scattered around the city. Ganondorf floated out of the chaos. Over the battle below he yelled, "WHERE IS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER?!" "We don't know!" yelled Kazuto. Ganondorf scowled at him. He drew a blade of pure darkness out of his belt. "This is the opposite of your beloved master sword!"  
he screamed. "I call it, the Restam Blade!" He rushed at Kazuto and was about to slash him, when Kazuto saw time slow. In his hand appeared Chasing Shadows. He parried the attack. Light Strike appeared. He dual wielded like a master. After being driven back, Ganondorf scowled again, and floated upwards. "Ill get it! One way or another!"

**Im so sorry I havent been updating! I had originally planned 3 chapters but I will extend. Im kinda putting this off because Ive been playing alot of Kerbal Space Program (Hopefully some readers know what that is) and Im planning a side fanfic for that. Again, Sorry!**


End file.
